villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Erazor Djinn
Erazor Djinn is the main antagonist of the Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is an evil spirit who grew tired of his existence within the storybook of the Arabian Nights and decided to absorb the tales of the book to increase his power and ultimately enter the real world: in the process he would erase the entire book from existence along with all the world that lay within it. History In order to combat the evil spirit's threat, the Genie of the Ring (named Shahra) came to Sonic to have the blue hedgehog aid in defeating Erazor Djinn before he could succeed in erasing all the worlds of the Arabian Nights universe. However early in the game, Sonic defends Shahra from Erazor Djinn and ends up with a flaming arrow of some description embedded in his chest: Erazor Djinn then informs Sonic that he shall die unless he brings the seven World Rings to him in time, in this way he forces Sonic to collect the seven rings for him and aid his quest for world domination. When the seven World Rings are finally in his possession he absorbs them, becoming a hideous and powerful monster of apocalyptic proportions but is defeated by Sonic using a new super-form known as Darkspine Sonic. Erazor survives the fight, and mocks Sonic, saying that he's immortal and will always come back after defeat. Sonic, however, reveals that he has Erazor's lamp (given to him by Sahahra and reverted to its normal form when she died), and states "The genie of the lamp is supposed to grant three wishes, am I right?" Despite Erazor's refusal to ever grant a wish for Sonic, he is helpless against the power of his lamp and forced to do so. Sonic wishes for Erazor to resurrect Shahra, restore the works of the Arabian Nights, and seal himself into his lamp until the end of time. After granting the wishes, Erazor begs for Shahra to help him, but she refuses, leaving him to be sucked into his lamp. At the end, Sonic drops the lamp into the Foundry where he fought the Ifrit, either destroying it or keeping anybody from ever finding it. Personality Like most villains in Sonic's Rogues Gallery, Erazor is depicted as a power-mad despot who seeks to rule both the world of Arabian Nights and Sonic's world. To that end, he is willing to put anything he pleases on the line and kill anyone who gets in his way. In the past, he seemed to have known Shahra and had a good relationship, but it seemed he put this behind him as seen when he nearly kills her and did not seemed concerned about her well being, calling her weak. Powers and Abilities Erazor has access to many magical skills of incredible power. King Solomon even claimed that his power was nearly godlike. His most notable ability is the "Flame of Judgment" curse, which when the flame goes out, the person who is cursed dies, even if it is another immortal being. He has the ability to summon spirits and other various monsters from whatever confinements they may have. He can also fly and teleport. He is also a very capable swordsman, able to create lines of fire when he swings his sword and is easily capable of holding his own in a fight with Sonic, but they did not give him the power to defeat Sonic, though. As a Genie, Erazor is a immortal being and can therefore survive any kind of physical punishment, which allows him to return from any defeat and keep fighting. He is also able to grant the wishes of others, since he is the genie of the lamp, but would never willingly do that, if it was never for the magic lamp, which forces him to do it anyway. Trivia *In one cutscene of Sonic and the Secret Rings, when Erazor Djinn was summoning Ifrit by using a spell or some sayings, he said the word "Jahannam", "Jahannam" is an Arabic word meaning "Hell". *"Djinn" is an Arabic word for "Genie". *Erazor's name is pun of eraser, since he has erasing the Arabian Nights, and razor, as he attacks with a razor-based weapon (this is confirmed in the developer's notes in the 'special book' section of the game). *Erazor and Shahra might have been good friends or even lovers, but it was never exactly stated in the game, though there were hints throughout the story. *Throughout the story, he incorrectly refers to Sonic as a rat, to which Sonic tries to correct him in regards to what his true species is. The only time he ever correctly identified Sonic by his correct species is just before he attempted to sacrifice him. *Erazor is one of the most evil villains in the Sonic franchise. As such, he, alongside Black Doom and Mephiles the Dark are the only characters in the games to be classified as Complete Monsters. *Erazor Djinn is one of the few villains to survive a super form battle (Chaos and Gemerl also have this trait), however Darkspine Sonic is weaker than Super Sonic and he also stated that he is immortal. These two factors imply that he is one of the strongest villains in the series. *Erazor Djinn is left handed; throughout Sonic and the Secret Rings he brands his sword in his left hand, never his right hand. *Tossing Erazor Djinn's lamp in the lava is a reference to Jafar's demise while in his Genie form and the destruction of his Lamp The Return of Jafar. Category:Evil Genie Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Immortals Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Summoners Category:Trickster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:God Wannabe Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Master Manipulator Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Magic Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Imprisoned Category:Complete Monster Category:Fighter Category:Deceased